Масаки Куросаки
| Пол = Женский | Родственники = Ишшин Куросаки (муж) Ичиго Куросаки (сын) Карин Куросаки (дочь) Юзу Куросаки (дочь) Казуи Куросаки (внук) Орихиме Иноуэ (невестка) | Дебют в манге = Глава 1 (том 1) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 1 | Японский голос = Саяка Охара | Английский голос = Эллин Штерн | Испанский голос = Алисия Лаорден (Испания) | Актёр = Масами Нагасава }} была чистокровной квинси и женой Ишшина Куросаки и матерью Ичиго, Карин и Юзу. Её убили, когда она пыталась защитить своего сына от Великого удильщика. Она была очень любящей матерью и женой. Внешность Масаки — женщина среднего роста. У неё светлая кожа, карие глаза и длинные светлые волнистые волосы каштанового оттенка, часто завязанные в узел. Она обычно носит простую одежду и использует помаду только в редких случаях, таких, как праздники. Характер О ней мало что известно, но её родные описывали её как очень любящую мать и жену. Она замечала, что Ишшин выглядит круто, когда курит. Она старается делать всё, что в её силах, чтобы потом не было о чём жалеть. Будучи подростком, она была уверенной в себе, сильной и решительной. Хотя она нервничала в присутствии своей приёмной матери, и, оставаясь в одиночестве, часто плакала в подушку. У неё был довольно бойкий характер, судя по их отношениям с Рюукеном Исидой. История Почувствовав поблизости два мощных источника реяцу, Масаки побежала в переднюю, где она наткнулась на Рюукена. Он спросил куда она торопится, а узнав, сказал, что она в первую очередь должна заботиться о себе и помнить, что чистокровный квинси не вступает в бой без должной причины. Взрыв серо Пустого побудил ее вновь ринуться к выходу. Рюукен просит ее остановиться, Масаки отвечает, что ей нравится, что он думает o других, прежде действовать, но она не вынесет, если кто-то умрет из-за того, что ей пришлось соблюдать традиции. Наконец, Масаки удается спасти раненного Ишшина, выстрелив в "Черного Пустого", она отвлекает его внимание на себя. Понимая, что скорость движений Пустого не позволит ей прицелиться, девушка подпускает его и дает укусить себя, после чего стреляет в упор. Пустой повержен, но прежде чем она успевает среагировать, он начинает самоуничтожение, однако остается невредимой благодаря Ишшину, который принял взрывной удар на себя. Спасая его от пустого, девушка называет свое имя, на вопрос Ишшина, о том как ей удалось победить, она отвечает, что является квинси. После этой встречи Масаки поняла, что синигами вовсе не такие, как она себе представляла. Всю ночь и следующий день девушка думает об Ишшине. Во время прогулки с друзьями ей внезапно становится плохо, в тот же момент она сталкивается с неизвестным ей тогда Урахарой Кисуке. Очнувшись, она говорит, что с ней все в порядке. Тем же вечером, тетя Масаки ругает ее за нарушение традиций квинси, но во время разговора Масаки падает, испытывая сильную боль. В ее груди Рюукен с матерью обнаруживают дыру, очень похожую на дыру Пустого. После этого Рюукен выбегает из дома, прихватив Масаки. Увидев ее тяжелое состояние Ишшин начинает препираться с Рюукеном, но их прерывает Урахара, у которого, по его словам, есть решение. В своем магазине, Урахара поведал им, что после изгнания из Общества Душ он изучал Пустификацию и сразу узнал ее симптомы у Масаки. Он предупреждает Ишшина и Рюукена, что данный процесс изначально был разработан для повышения сил синигами. Проект оказался провальным, тем не менее, он не предназначен для квинси, так же он добавляет, что может спасти ее жизнь, но прежней она уже не станет. Isshin agrees to save her life by giving up his life as a Shinigami, the opposite of a Quincy, and become a Human, the opposite of a Hollow, thus tethering her life to his own until the Hollow left her or she passes away. Meanwhile, Masaki imagines she is falling down a dark hole but is not alone. The Hollow spirit approaches her but stops when Isshin appears, catching her and declaring that he is going to protect her.Bleach manga; Chapter 535, pages 1-17 Isshin then uses Getsuga Tenshō to kill the Hollow. With the Hollow gone, Masaki begins frantically questioning Isshin. In the physical world, Urahara proclaims that he successfully connected their souls.Bleach manga; Chapter 536, pages 1-5 After she graduated high school, Masaki moved out of the Ishida household, and Isshin opened a small clinic. When Masaki started attending a university, while visiting Isshin, he told her that he lost his powers was because of a blunder that got him exiled from the Soul Society; however, she realized that he was lying to her.Bleach manga; Chapter 536, pages 11-12 Grand Fisher, a Hollow, used the forms of Humans whom he had devoured to attract other Humans with high spiritual energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 21, page 9 Ichigo, who at the time could not distinguish between Souls and Humans, saw Grand Fisher's lure, in the form of a woman about to jump into a rushing river, and ran after it. Masaki, realizing the danger, went after Ichigo to protect him.Bleach manga; Chapter 19, pages 12-15 However, she was unable to use her Quincy powers, as Yhwach had stolen them from her, and she died as a result. Bleach manga; Chapter 537, pages 9-10 According to Ichigo, Masaki was the center of the family and everything that went on with the family revolved around her. Due to this fact, Ichigo's family was greatly devastated by her death.Bleach manga; Chapter 19, pages 11 & 15-16 The Kurosaki family now visits her grave every year, and that is the only day in the year Isshin smokes. The reason he smokes in front of her grave was because when they had first started dating, Masaki complimented him about how cool he looked while smoking. He also added that was the first and last time she complimented him about his appearance.Bleach manga; Chapter 25, pages 9-10 Isshin hung up a large poster of her in his home, displaying the phrase "Masaki Forever", and he frequently talks to it as if it were the real Masaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 199, page 2 According to Tatsuki Arisawa, Ichigo stopped crying every time he saw his mother. She claimed Ichigo had the most beautiful mother ever, and he took it upon himself for her death.Bleach manga; Chapter 18, pages 3-5 Isshin also thought it was his own fault his wife died. His reason was: he could not get there in time to protect her from Grand Fisher.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, page 7 When Ichigo asked him why nobody ever blamed him for his mother's death, Isshin explained to him that if he was to blame Masaki's death on him, Masaki would get mad at him. Its not anyone's fault that Masaki died. "The woman I fell in love with...was a woman who could die protecting her son." Bleach manga; Chapter 25, pages 11-13 }} Бывшие силы и способности Способность ощущать духов: Как квинси, Масаки может видеть и чувствовать на расстоянии пустых, синигами и других призраков. Раздел не дописан. Духовное оружие Лук из духовных частиц: Как и у большинства квинси, основное оружие Масаки — лук. Также она может создать маленький лук — размером с ладонь — который, тем не менее, стреляет с достаточной мощью. *'Хайлиг Пфайль': Масаки может создавать стрелы из окружающих её духовных частиц. Цитаты |Я знаю, что перед тем, как что-то делать, ты думаешь о тёте, о квинси, о том, что может случиться, и о многих других вещах. Мне это даже нравится в тебе. Но я — не ты. Раз ты говоришь, что я должна больше думать о себе, то я должна сделать всё, что в моих силах. Если сегодня я не сделаю то, что могла бы, и из-за этого кто-то погибнет, то завтра я не смогу себе этого простить.}} Ссылки Навигация en:Masaki Kurosaki de:Masaki Kurosaki es:Masaki Kurosaki fr:Masaki Kurosaki Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Люди Категория:Квинси Категория:Семья Куросаки Категория:Умершие Категория:Незавершенные статьи